Against All Odds
by Phantom Earth
Summary: When you accidentally end up in an alternate dimension, what would you find? In a dimension were Danny doesn't have ghost powers, it's chaos. Danny finds himself caught in a world where alternate versions of himself, his sister, his friends, and more, are working together to free their home world from the reign of the evil Ghost King, Pariah Dark.
1. An Alternate World

**Hello to all of you Danny Phantom 'phans' out there! I would just like to inform you that this **_**is**_** my first Danny Phantom fanfic and I am going to be taking my time to make it perfect. Well as perfect as your first story can be...**

**Anywho! It's kinda obvious that my name is Phantom Earth, but if you didn't look to see who this story was written by...then just...wow...But who cares, right!? :D**

**You reviewers (if I'm lucky enough to have any) can just call me Earth for short. And for those caring people in the world who actually want to know more about me, then you can check out my profile and feel free to PM me and ask me anything!**

**If you have questions about the story, like if there was a detail that you didn't understand, or if I left you hanging, please tell me! I may do things purposefully, just to set up the story. But I may forget to include something that needs to be there, inform me so I may tell you if it was accidental or if it was purposeful. It would be most appreciated if you point those things out to me! Thanks!**

**Now, I love stories with music to them, like a theme song or playlist and I have just that for you guys today! I'll put it in a list from most suitable for this story and the kind of suitable. I have different artists, too, just in case something doesn't suit your style.**

**(A.) Citizen Soldiers by 3 Doors Down, (B.) Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, (C.) Ghost Town by Shiny Toy Guns, (D.) We Are One by 12 Stones, (E.) Hero by Skillet, (F.) So Cold by Breaking Benjamin, and (G.) Who We Are by Red**

**If you want something more upbeat I found something that could work but it isn't highly recommended for this story, but I'll offer it anyway (H.) Can't Back Down by Demi Lovato.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. But this plot is my own. MINE! No touchy! *hisses and swats at thin air***

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter One: An Alternate World**

**Third Person POV**

The night was peaceful.

It was a dark, cold, and quiet dusk that settled upon Amity Park that evening. If only it was like this all of the time, but for Amity Park's teen ghost hero, Danny Phantom, it was extremely rare to find such a peaceful night. The word 'calm' seemed so out of place when it comes to describing anything that involves Amity Park. With it's constant ghost attacks, the town was thrown into chaos day in and day out.

But tonight was different.

There were no ghost attacks so far, so he decided to call it a night. With the serenity of the night, Danny found himself doing flips and enjoying the fact that he'll finally get a full night's rest. Looking at the large clock that's perched above city hall, the ghost boy could see that it was nearly 9:50 P.M. That meant he had maybe twelve or thirteen minutes to get home on time. Danny could even see the Ops Center from here and knew that he would make it home just before ten if he flew a little faster.

A small, relaxed smile spread across his lips. He sped up by about five miles per hour. It allowed him to speed up while remaining at a steady and peaceful pace.

He started to think of his homework for that night. An essay, a Math worksheet, a few History definitions, and a Science project that wasn't due until next week. He had finished his Math and History homework before he went on patrol, and he was sure that his over-protective, genius sister, Jazz, would help him with the essay. The science project could wait until the weekend.

Seeing that his house was now just a block away, he began decending to the street. He wasn't paying attention as to _where_ he was decending though. Right below him, a swirling mass of green formed.

A natural ghost portal.

Still unaware of the events, Danny continued his decent.

He only realized what had happend until he was suddenly above the park instead of by Fentonworks.

Fantically he looked up, and saw as the ghost portal vanished, never to be seen again. Panic and fear soon over took him.

_"Oh, crud! Oh, crud! Oh, crud! This is _not _good! This is _so_ not good! Where am I? Please tell me that portal only took me to the other end of town!_" Danny hurriedly thought.

He looked around the park, observing every detail he possibly could.

The trees looked the same. Green leaves covered the bark of the oaks that were dotted across the land. The wind was on and off, but you could still feel a slight breeze. Danny was near a pond, and it looked slightly choppy out over the water. The grass in the area was quite overgrown, it even stretched over the sidewalks.

Then he spotted an all too familiar fountain. It was broken in two. The water that once come out of it, seemed to have stopped long ago. In the parts of it that were still standing, there were a multitude of cracks, and some looked like slash marks.

Danny wondered, _"What could have done this?"_

At that moment, Danny's ghost sense went off. He groaned.

_"Why couldn't tonight have been my free night? It was _so _close to being ghost-free!"_ he inwardly whined.

He turned around, but the ghost that greeted him was eerily familiar. Because twenty feet across from him, stood a skeletal soldier.

Similar to, if not the same as, the ones Pariah Dark had led when he was released.

It was wearing shredded Roman armor with numerous daggers and arrows stuck in the armor. The armor itself hung off the ghost's bony frame, but only remained on its form by a strap on its right shoulder. Its sandals, were almost impossible to be recognized as shoes. Its left foot, actually, didn't have one. A rusted sword that patroned a green glow, hung on to the skeleton's leather armor by the waist. Above the skeleton's head rested a helmet that was cropped with green hair across the center and down the back.

It glared at Danny. Then unsheathed its sword and charged.

Danny shook off the déjà vu feeling and quickly dodged the incoming sword.

The skeleton swung once more but Danny just ducked underneath it. When he saw another assault coming at him, he grabbed the sword between his hands, just inches from his face.

With a smug smirk, he taunted, "Maybe you should get some meat on your bones! You don't have strength without muscle!"

Little did Danny know, that this just angered the ghost even more.

With Danny still holding its sword, the skeleton pulled up and swung Danny over his head and sent him crashing into a nearby tree.

Groaning, Danny looked up to see the skeleton ghost's sword coming right at his head. Instinctivly, Danny went intangible and sank into the ground.

Without a target to hit, the sword collided with the tree. Now, with its sword imbeded in the tree, the skeleton yanked it back out. But because of the amount of force it used, the tree toppled over. The skeleton flew out of the way, but only found itself in more trouble.

Danny chose this moment to come out of the ground, fists blazing with ecto energy. He released a ghost ray and sent the skeleton ghost flying across the clearing and into the broken fountain.

But it got right back up again, and quickly regained its battle stance.

Danny flew at it, preparing to throw a punch at its skull, but the ghost caught his fist, and pinned him to the ground.

_"I don't remember them being this hard to beat!"_ Danny thought.

Danny struggled to break free of the ghost's grip, but to no avail.

The skeleton reached into its empty chest a pulled out a glowing green dagger, dripping with the skeleton's ectoplasm. It readied the dagger above its head, just seconds away from bringing down upon Danny.

But that's when a miracle happened. Or so Danny thought.

A bright green blast lit the surrounding area, knocking the skeleton off of Danny. Before Danny could comprehend what happened through his shock-filled gaze, another blast came forth. Only this time, towards him. He quickly flew up into the air and then landed behind a nearby 'snack shack'.

He took a glance at the skeleton. It was steaming with green smoke and barely able to move.

Looking at the source of the shot, he saw someone.

_"No glow, they have to be human. Most likely a ghost hunter. But who?"_ Danny wondered with slight fear. Realizing that if it was a ghost hunter, they were bound to have ghost detectors.

He let the two bright white, almost blue, rings seperate from his abdoman. One traveling up, while the other went down. It switched his black and white jumpsuit with the 'DP' logo with a white and red T-shirt and light-wash blue jeans. His white boots were replaced with a pair of worn-out red converse. His eyes lost their glow and instead of glowing green, patroned icy blue. White hair disappeared and raven black hair took its place. While his tan skin grew a few shades paler.

He squinted, hoping to see better. But the figure was encased in the shadows of the trees. The dark, moonless sky didn't help either.

Although, when the ghost hunter stepped closer to the ghost skeleton. He stepped under the light of a flickering lamp post, which illuminated the ghost hunter.

The hunter's back was turned towards Danny, so he couldn't see his face. He could tell the hunter was a man because he had a different figure than that of a woman. And he was smaller than a full grown man would be, actually, he looked no older than Danny himself. Danny could see a white jumpsuit with black accents. Which meant that it wasn't the Guys in White. Oddly enough, it looked like the opposite of Danny's jumpsuit. Danny could see the teen had black hair, seemingly the same color as Danny's.

The boy had on what looked like the Ghost Gauntlets, but they looked less bulky. And atop of each gauntlet was a Fenton Wrist Ray.

_"That must have been the source of the blast," _Danny thought to himself.

The teen ghost hunter bent down and grabbed the skeleton by his Roman armor.

"Where are they!? Where are you keeping them!?" he yelled at the ghost.

Danny found it strange how he recognized the voice from somewhere. But that was insane. He'd never seen or heard of any other teen ghost fighters outside of Team Phantom or Valerie Gray.

The skeleton just glared at him and said nothing. The boy gave a massive blow to the skeleton's face and left it groaning in a deep voice. Ironically, it sounded like a zombie.

The hunter then unclipped a Fenton Thermos from around his waist and sucked in the ghost.

_"Wait, where did he get _that_?"_ Danny numbly wondered.

The boy sighed.

"Why can't I ever get any strait answers from them?" The teen ghost hunter wondered aloud. He stood up and turned around, beginning to leave the park.

As he was leaving, Danny got a good look at his face. But what he saw was not what he was expecting.

The identity of the mysterious teen ghost hunter was..._himself_!?

**So...what did you think? Did I do good on my first chapter? Or was it bad? Please, feel free to flame, because then I can learn from my mistakes! **

**But I really want reviews and I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter to my first story! Yay!**

**XD**

*****Humor Time*****

**Dani muse: So what? It's your first story. Get a grip, Earth.**

**Me: So what? SO WHAT!? This is big for me! Don't just shake it off like it's nothing! **

**Dani muse: Hey! I'm just sayin'!**

**Me: *grabs Dani muse by the ponytail and pulls her away***

**Dani muse: Ow! Ow! Hair! Hair!**

**And no, Dani isn't in this story. She's just my company. Let's hear it for girl power! :D**

**Please review! And I'll see you the next time I update! **

**Dani muse: *grumbles* If any of us live long enough to see that update...**

**Me: Hey! Humor Time is over! Let's go! *sucks Dani in a Thermos and exits the room***


	2. A New Identity

**Hey everyone! I'm back, finally! Homework has been killing me and I have more time to write during the weekends. But I'm back! Yay! Dance party!**

**Dani muse: *starts dancing but fails***

**Me: Uh...Dani, I didn't actually mean that... O.o**

**Dani muse: What? But you said- and I thought-...well this is embarresing...*exits the room with a blush***

**Okay, um, pretend you didn't just see that, and we can all move on in our lives peacefully. Sound like a deal? Alright, glad we got that out of the way, even though it was strange...**

**But forget about that! You want that new chapter I promised you don't ya!? Well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

*****Against All Odds*****

**Chapter Two: A New Identity**

**Danny's POV**

I quickly hid back behind the shack. I decided to look again.

Only now, he...me..._I_...was gone. There wasn't even a trace that he had been there.

_"What the heck is going on?" _I ask myself. But that's pointless. Asking myself questions I don't know the answers to will get me no where.

_"Okay, Fenton, time to make a plan."_

Step 1. Figure out where I am.

Easier said than done. Now, if it was a natural portal that brought me here, maybe that can actually give me some clues. Let's see if a can remember what Frostbite told me.

_"Your world has many natural entrances to the Ghost Zone, that only the Infi-map can reveal. For example, an area you call the 'Bermuda Triangle'-" Frostbite explained._

_"That explains all those mysterious disappearances! Everything that goes in comes to the Ghost Zone!" Sam had cut in._

_"Travelers pass quickly through, until they find their way back. Yet, not neccesarily in the time period from which they left," Frostbite continued_

_"So the map not only leads you to Earth, but through time too?" I had asked._

_"The Ghost Zone is constantly shifting, entrances appear in many different periods. Most only remain open for a short time, before closing forever," Frostbite finished._

Okay, it was a natural portal I went into, but I'm not in a different time period. The other me looks 14 as well! Maybe if this was some alternate world? Sort of like a different timeline, perhaps? Huh, I wonder...

_"I see the parade from above. All the twists and turns it might, or might not, take," Clockwork explained to me after I defeated Dan Phantom, my alternate future self._

Maybe if natural portals lead you into different time periods...why couldn't they lead you into an alternate dimension?

But how many alternate dimensions are there? Would they have their own alternate timelines to accompany all of their different events? There could be hundreds of alternate dimensions and then tens of thousands of alternate timelines with them! Or are they all connected?

Wow...time to slow down a bit. Brain overload.

Alright, step 2. If that was an alternate version of myself, I can't let him see me.

Well, time to figure out how to do that. Maybe if I just head out of the park and find a store or something, I could make a disguise. And I really hope I can do better at disguises than Tuck's Halloween costume. Yikes.

Without realizing it, it seems I'm already in the downtown area. Well, time to start looking.

There's a variety of restraunts on the right side of the road. Not very useful. On the left side, though, are more useful places. The arcade. Oh, it hurts to just walk right by it without going inside to play Doomed or Rainforest Demolition 2. Fortunately, next to that is one of the many clothing stores in town. Stroke of luck, this is just what I need.

I enter only to find nobody in sight. Actually, I haven't seen a single car on the road or even any pedestrains since I got here. I decide to check the door to see if it was actually closed. Open from 7:00 AM until 11:00 PM on weekdays. Yep. There should be someone here, but why isn't there? Oh well.

I browse some hoodies and decide to try on a dark gray one that had a green (with a black outline) 'X' above where my heart is and the lines from the 'X' stretched all the way down the front, and all the way across my back from the top. The strings that are used to adjust the hood were black, but the hoodie still looked good, all in all.

But even if I had the hood up covering most of my face, people might still recognize me. I've lived in Amity Park all my life and the Fentons are very well known across town. They would know what I look like in an instant.

By the checkout counter, there are sunglasses. Perfect, that's just what I need. I grab a pair with the darkest outer shading I can find. They're a nice looking pair of Locs sunglasses, the 91008 style. These will have to do. I slip them on and look at myself in the mirror.

I'm practically unrecognizable. But if the shades fall off, then someone is definately going to recognize me. Hoodie or not, the sunglasses will be the only thing standing between others, and who I really am.

_"Okay...now where's the checkout counter?"_ I wonder silently.

Let's see, fitting room. Nope. Isles of clothes? Already been there. Oh! There it is by the entrance! Duh!

I reach into my pocket, fish out my wallet, and use the money I have to pay for the hoodie and sunglasses. I just leave the money lying on the counter. Someone will find it eventually, right?

I'm not gonna steal this stuff. Alternate dimension or not, I will _never_ steal things.

I walk out of the store and choose to head towards my house. Or well my _alternate_ house. Yeah, this is going to be extremely weird.

Maybe I should figure out my step three.

Step 3. Figure out what's going on, then how to get home.

Going to Fentonworks _is_ normally the source of weirdness. So heading there is the best thing for me to do.

Walking along the sidewalk, I keep noticing things out of place. For one, it's too quiet. Like something-is-going-to-come-and-rip-me-to-pieces quiet. Weird. There are no lights on in the houses. It's not _that_ late at night, it's only a little after ten o'clock. There should still be a significant amount of people awake at this time. Then, there are no cars on the streets. Not even a single parked anywhere.

Seriously, _what happened here_?

No time to continue thinking about that subject, though. I'm now standing right in front of my house.

Okay, I slip in invisibly, find any clues about what's going on, then find a place to crash for the night. My adrenaline from the fight with the skeleton ghost has worn off, and I'm starting to realize how exhausted I really am.

I walk up to the front door and slip into invisibility and intangibility. I walk through the door and the first thing I notice is there aren't any lights on. It's dark in here, and the sunglasses surely aren't helping. Normally, everyone is awake at night. But, it's way to silent. I rush and check the all of the bedrooms.

No one is in the house. Not Mom, not Dad, not even Jazz or me.

Well, now questions are coming back into my mind about the other me. Why was he wearing the original jumpsuit? That became my permanent hero uniform when I had the portal accident. So how does he have the original? It didn't have Dad's face on it. That was a relief. But, it didn't have the Phantom logo Sam designed, either. That's what worries me. Where is he anyway? My parents, Jazz, and me aren't here, I know that. But, where would they be?

I'm not getting any answers just standing here. Time to go down to the lab.

"Shocker. It's empty, too," I sarcastically remark aloud.

Even freakier, there aren't any weapons in here. Actually, the place looks trashed. Kind of like someone robbed the place. How could that happen? Mom and Dad would never let anyone steal stuff from the lab.

I don't count, I'm used to getting small weapons and Fenton Thermoses all the time. But, in small amounts so they don't notice.

Though, here you can absolutely see that items are-

_CRASH!_

With the sudden distraction, I lost my intangibility and invisibility.

_"What was that!?"_ I mentally exclaim. Not long after that thought crossed my mind, my ghost sense went off. Perfect, just perfect. It's a ghost.

I run up the stairs and phase through anything that gets in my way. The simple version, I'm intangibly running out of my house.

Once outside, I see another skeleton ghost. Though, this one looks more modern.

On top of its glowing skull is a WWII helmet. It has multiple scratches and dents from prior battles. Its uniform seems to be more intact than the Roman skeleton's, though. But, it still has a large tear across the front of its uniform, allowing for a clear view of its glowing green bones. It is wearing a pair of hiking boots, but the material seems to be peeling away. At least it has both of its shoes rather than just one. Strapped to it's side is a glowing, Japanese katana. The ghost must have smuggled it from one of the dead bodies during the war.

_"Wow! I actually recalled something from my history class!"_ I praised myself. But, that joy was very short lived.

The skeleton was preparing an attack, but it wasn't aimed at me. It soars over me, katana drawn and at the ready. I turn around just in time to see someone launch a blast from an ecto-weapon.

The ghost is sent flying back, and skids on the street hundreds of feet away. Before the ghost can even get back on its feet, a bright light engulfs it, and sucks it into a Fenton Thermos.

_"How did they do that so fast!? It took me forever to battle one of them! And I didn't technically win, either!"_

When I get a good look at the one who captured the skeleton ghost, surprise isn't far behind me.

I get a good look at her. Yes, she's a girl, the long, bright red hair is the first sign to that. And the fact that she just _looks_ feminine. Her turqoiuse eyes look straight at me, and I recognize her instantly. Even though she's wearing a blue jumpsuit, I can tell who the huntress is.

Jazz.

"Hey, kid!" She calls out. Oh no, this isn't going to end well. Me, talking to an alternate version of my sister, _fun_.

I walk over to her and get a good look at her. She looks more fit than my Jazz, and she's a bit more tan, too. Her eyes are lined darkly, like she hasn't had much sleep. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, and it looks like a mess.

"What are you doing here? I thought the team rounded up every citizen in town! You shouldn't be out here!" She yelled at me with only mild surprise a to seeing another person on the streets.

_"Well, you shouldn't be out here, either," _I wanted to say. But all I managed was, "Huh...?"

_"Nice one, Fenton," _I scolded myself.

"Ugh. Whatever. You'll have to come back with me to HQ. It's safe there. Come on...um...what's your name?" She asked me.

"Uh..." I responded. Well now what? How am I supposed to create a new name!? Ok, it has to be something easy to remember. Something close to Daniel James Fenton. But what?

_"I got it!"_

"James Daniels, but you can call me Jamie." I introduced myself. I stuck out my hand and she shook it, even if there was still some mistrust in her eyes.

"Nice name. I have a brother named Daniel, it's not the same, but ya know." She said.

_" I know. I know _exactly_ what you mean."_

Jazz started walking off down the street when she turned around to talk to me.

"Well, are you coming or what?"

*****End Chapter Two*****

**I think I did marvelous on this chapter, don't y'all? Next chapter, things will start making more sense, trust me. And I'm eagerly wanting to just finish this story and throw a giant celebration, but I've got to take my time with this stuff. **

**Alright, well, let's here it for humor time!**

*****Humor Time*****

**Dani muse: *pretends to be a reporter* Okay, Earth, let's hear what you have to say-**

**Me: No, my cats have not been painted purple. Yes, one of them ran into a wall head-on while chasing a laser light. No, the small one can't move at the speed of light, he only runs really fast. And yes, I plan on adopting a pink dinosaur when I get my own house. There, all questions answered.**

**Dani muse: Uh...that's not what I was going to ask, but thanks anyway. What I was going to ask was, 'What do you have to say about my cousin's fake name? Where did you come up with it actually?'**

**Me: Well, I can't take the credit for that. My friend (I'm not giving away her name) and I were talking about it, and trying to come up with a name for him. We tried his middle name, but James is **_**way**_** too proper. So, we just shortened it to Jamie. She also helped me decide on the hoodie color, the green 'X' on it was my idea. CloudGirl13 helped me decide on the sunglasses,though. I coulldn't tell which ones would best suit Danny, and she helped me. My more**_** anonimous**_** friend, also gave me some ideas for the sunglasses, but I think sleek ones look better on Danny.**

**Dani muse: *looks up from her inane doodles on her reporter's notepad* Oh...Cool, Earth, but I think I hear your brother closing in on your room.**

**Me: Oh shoot! He's gonna kill me when he finds out I stole his X-Box controller! Time for me to hide in the closet! *runs into closet and barricades it from the other side***

**Dani muse: *evil smirk* Well looky here, the computer is now in my control... *starts and evil rant* The power of the universe is at my fingertips! Mwah ha ha!**

**Me: *a muffled shout comes from the closet* Off my computer, Danielle! **

**Dani muse: Oh, darn it! Anyway, please review and see you guys in the next update!**


	3. Understanding the Situation

**Hey guys, I know I took longer to update this time, and I'm sorry about that, well, on the upside, at least you get some much needed answers in this chapter ;D But you probably don't want to hear much talk and just get to the story, so…-**

**Dani muse: Get on with the story already! *tosses a pillow at Earth***

**Me: Don't rush me! *pushes Dani muse off the bed***

**Dani muse: Whoa! Hey! Quit that!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Danny Phantom :(**

*****Against All Odds*****

**Chapter Three: Understanding the Situation**

**Jazz POV**

I can't shake the feeling of déjà vu.

For some strange reason, Jamie seems familiar. I just can't seem to put my finger on it. His voice sounds oddly familiar, I can see black hair under that hood of his, and his last name is Daniels. It isn't exactly the name Daniel, and I know it's his last name, too. But what are the odds? A strange kid appears on the street, and seems totally clueless as to what is happening in the world around him. Has he been living under a rock for the past year or so?

Because last time I checked, this war has already spread worldwide. Why would he be found here? While I was fighting one of those filthy manifestations of ectoplasm, no less!

"_Wow. I really _do _sound like Mom sometimes, creepy. Argh! I'm getting off task!"_

I thought the team had already rounded up the innocent civilians all around town and brought them to safety! Maybe he's from out of town? But that's crazy, why would anyone ever want to step foot in this town? This is the source of the fighting. It will never be safe in Amity Park.

"Where are we going?"

This was enough to snap me out of my far off thoughts and back to reality. Jamie doesn't know about the resistance either? Seriously? He should at least have heard about us.

"Rebel headquarters, of course. "

Alright, now when I get his response, I'll figure out if he knows about us, or if he truly has no idea.

"Rebel headquarters?" he asks curiously.

Yep. I was right. Again.

I sighed and replied, "Our HQ is one of the mansions in the rich neighborhood. Don't worry, nobody owned it, so it's not like it was a bad thing. We shelter everyone in it, and we use the lab as our training room and base of operations."

"Why would you need a 'rebel headquarters' or whatever?" Jamie asks.

"How clueless are you? You'd have to be blind to not notice that this war has been going on for almost a year!" I exclaimed. I must have accidentally been too harsh or something, because he flinched at the intensity of my voice.

"I-I didn't know! I have no idea what's going on! Can't you explain it to me?"

"I'll let Danny explain to you what's going on. He knows more about it than anyone else on the team."

Jamie stopped walking and I turned around to look at him. He was staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Did I say something wrong?

"Jamie? Are you alright?" I asked while showing a little concern for him.

Then he shook his head, not like saying 'no', but more like shaking away thoughts.

"Uh…I-I'm fine!" he replied nervously.

There is _definitely _something _very_ strange about him. And I intend to find out what he's hiding. One way, or another.

*****LINEBREAK*****

**Third Person POV**

The rest of the way to the headquarters, there was silence between Jazz and Danny. Whenever Danny slowed down to let the seriousness of what he was seeing sink in, Jazz would be observing his behavior closely. Danny would get the someone-is-watching-you feeling and quickly continue moving, which only drove to pique Jazz's suspicions.

Jazz turned by one more corner, and what Danny saw was incredible.

The mansion was the same one he and his family owned when they were temporarily rich. Except, there were also many differences.

There was a ghost shield covering the building and it looked like there was some damaged areas on some of the walls. It looked like someone had tried to patch up those damaged walls by covering them in sheet metal, but in many places it looked like they gave up on that.

Now that they were approaching the front door, Danny could see an intercom by the double doors for communication. It seems that the team and the extra residents didn't change that.

Jazz went up and hit a button to activate the intercom. While holding the button down, she said, "Jazz Fenton and a guest requesting access." She then released her finger from the button.

"What happens now?" Danny asked her.

"We wait for a response," she replied like it was an everyday thing.

An image started to come into view upon the intercom and Danny recognized the figure to be Tucker.

"Hey, Jazz. I'm unlocking the front doors now. Danny wants to talk to all of us by the way, so we'll meet in the lab in a few minutes."

"_Unlocking the front doors? They look like I could just open them right now! Why would they need to be unlocked?"_ Danny pondered.

But his question was answered when he heard technological movement on the other side of the doors. Then they abruptly began to open, but nobody was actually opening them. Because, it was a mechanical system that opened them.

Jazz walked through the door, clearly unfazed by the manner in which the doors had opened. Danny quickly followed behind her, afraid the doors would close and lock him out. It was a good thing he did, too, because just as he made it, the doors closed shut. Three metal bars stretched from the wall and barricaded the door to seal it shut, also like how he had locked the ghost portal when the GIW took over Fentonworks.

One of the first things Danny noticed was all the people in the main hall. There were sleeping bags with pillows, there were blankets, and some had even resorted to setting up tents in the large room. While Jazz and Danny walked by, a handful of the people took glances at them, but then continued with what they were doing.

"Why are there so many people in the entrance hall? Don't you have other rooms in this mansion that they can use?" Danny asked his alternate sister.

"We do, but they can't use them. All of the other rooms in this place are either taken, or used for other purposes. Like the kitchen for example, people don't sleep in there because obviously that's where we keep all of our food and cook it as well. The library is our weapons vault, systems control center, and where we store all of our data from the field onto a computer. Make sense now?" Jazz explained.

"Uh…yeah," he replied hesitantly.

"C'mon. The lab is this way. It's about time you meet our team and ask my brother, Danny, any questions you have."

Jazz lead Danny through a hallway that had multiple doors. Behind the doors were other people that were rescued. Some only have the privilege of sleeping in an actual room because they were rescued first, while others had rooms for alternate reasons.

At the end of the hallway, there was a large, reinforced, steel door. Jazz opened it and they continued down the stairs into a massive laboratory.

It was rectangular and all of the walls were made of steel. Lab tables spanned the long sides of the room, and high above those tables were panels that would slide open. Behind the panels are holographic generators used for training simulations. In the far right corner was the Specter Speeder, with an escape hatch directly in front of it. Everything seemed normal, or well, as normal as a ghost hunting lab can get, but there was still something off.

There was no ghost portal in this lab. The only portal was in Fentonworks. That's peculiar, why would they leave the Fenton Ghost Portal unsupervised. Wouldn't they have moved it down here?

But what really got Danny's attention, were the other ten people in the room. He saw himself, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Paulina, Star, Kwan, Dash, Mikey, and Nathan.

They were standing in a circle with weapons either attached to their waists, wrists, or strapped on their backs.

Daniel was wearing what Danny had seen him in earlier, white jumpsuit with black accents, no logo whatsoever. Valerie was wearing her original red and black jumpsuit, the non-technological one, but it didn't have a mask or anything, it was just like Daniel's but red instead of white. Sam, Tucker and everyone else was just wearing the same jumpsuits they had when Youngblood kidnapped all the parents.

Danny looked at the group of teenagers in awe.

"_How are Paulina and Sam not tearing each other apart? And why aren't Dash and Kwan wailing on the other me and the rest of the nerds!? This is insane!"_ Danny mentally exclaimed.

Jazz walked over to Daniel while pulling Danny with her by the arm.

"Danny, this is Jamie Daniels. Jamie, this is my little brother, Danny Fenton. If you two need me, I'll be with the others," Jazz said and then dashed over to talk to the team.

Danny stares at Daniel and observes every difference and every similarity he can. Hair is the same, eye color the same, his physique is the same, but the jumpsuit being the original. That bothers Danny the most.

And the fact that he can't sense him unnerves him even more. You see, normally, Danny can sense other halfas, while they're in human form they don't set off his ghost sense, but he can still tell they're ghosts. But Daniel, the other _him_, doesn't feel like a ghost. It's very strange, is it even possible that this Danny d-doesn't even have ghost powers? Is he fully human?

That was a strange thought because Danny had become so used to having his ghost powers, that he couldn't even imagine what it was like to be human again.

Danny was snapped out of his thoughts when Daniel held out his hand to him.

"I know Jazz already introduced us but I'd like to do it myself," he said.

Danny hesitantly shook it, and while they were shaking hands they introduced themselves.

"Hi. I'm Danny Fenton."

"I'm Da-Jamie Daniels. My name is Jamie Daniels." Danny tripped over his words.

They removed their hands from each other's grasp.

"Hey, what's with the hood? And the shades? We're indoors you know," Daniel asked clearly confused.

"Uh…," was all Danny could manage.

"Never mind," Daniel substituted. Danny, on the other hand, was relieved because he was struggling to find a lie to tell.

But now, it was Danny's turn to get some answers around here.

"What's with this war I keep hearing about?" he asks Daniel.

"Are you serious? Oh, dude, you are, yikes. You honestly don't know?" Daniel asks in disbelief. All he got was a small 'no' from Danny, almost inaudible.

"Pariah Dark was released a while ago, he quickly took over the Ghost Zone, and then the Earth. We're fighting to free the Earth and get rid of Pariah," he explained.

"And what's the deal with the Ghost Portal?" was Danny's next question.

"We keep that at Fentonworks. If it were here, then the ghosts would be coming into our headquarters and attack everyone here. It kind of defeats the purpose of protecting people."

"Well, what about its history? How was it built? Were there any _complications_?" Danny tried to clue Daniel in to see if he has ghost powers or if he really is human. But to Danny's shock, Daniel just continued to explain, not getting the secret meaning behind the word 'complications'.

"There isn't a whole lot to it. My…parents built it a long time ago. At first it didn't work, but a few days later they figured out what they did wrong and fixed it on their own. _Why_?" Daniel replied quite reluctantly and there was a lot of suspicion and slight anger growing as to why the newcomer wanted to know about the Fenton Ghost Portal. How did he know about it anyways?

"Just curious. So you weren't tempted to take a look at it at all? Weren't you at least a _little_ interested?" Danny prodded for more answers.

"Well at first my best friend Sam, the girl with short black hair and amethyst eyes over there, had dared me to take a look inside."

"And?"

"I wasn't going to fall for peer pressure. So, I refused, sure she called me a wimp for a few days after that, but my parents always told us that their ghost hunting stuff is dangerous. I wasn't going to risk it." Daniel admitted.

But these words struck Danny. _Hard_. So in this world, the alternate him never gained ghost powers. He never became half ghost. Wow, the entire time he's here, things are going to be strange.

"Where are your parents anyway?" Danny asked his alternate human self.

An eerie silence fell over the entire lab. Even the group of teen ghost hunters shut up and turned to stare at Danny. Danny shrunk away from their stares, whether they were of anger or disbelief.

What did he say?

He looked over to Daniel, only to find him staring at the floor trying to hold back his own emotions. Still looking down, Daniel shut his eyes tight. Then he responded but it was barely above a whisper and very shaky.

"M-my parents were k-kidnapped about s-six months ago… by ghosts."

*****END CHAPTER THREE*****

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Duh! Bet you didn't see that one coming! I'm so **_**evil**_** sometimes! X3 Goody for me!**

**Dani muse: Seriously? You had Danny's parents get kidnapped? **

**Me: Well, yah! We kinda need to start the action and I can't keep delaying the inevitable! Besides, it was fun to write that part! He he he!**

**Dani muse: You're **_**so**_** impossible sometimes. You know that, Earth?**

**Me: Why are you calling me impossible? You're the half-ghost clone who looks twelve years old but is really only about a year old. You're the **_**ultimate**_** impossibility here, not me.**

**Dani muse: *grumbles* I hate it when you're right. *flops back onto the bed in defeat***

**Me: *sing-song voice * Alright-y then! *end sing-song voice* Well, please review, ask questions, flame, do as you please! Because I see **_**hundreds**_** of visitors, but very minuscule reviews. Now, that just plain hurts. I love those of you who do review, though! But with everyone who reads this and leaves without reviewing? Not fun on my end. But, I'll keep writing this regardless :)**


	4. Where It All Began Part 1

**Me: Hi, guys! *tomato gets thrown at Earth's face* Okay, I deserved that. I know it's been a long time since I last updated… :/**

**Dani muse: No duh, Sherlock!**

**Me: You're not helping. But anyway, this chapter has been long awaited, and as a bonus it's very special, and it's only part one! :3 There's still more! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom **

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter Four: Where It All Began Part 1**

_One year ago…_

**Daniel POV**

We're standing in the lab looking at the pointless hole in the wall, which was a literal _hole in the wall_, my parents had built and finally finished the Fenton Ghost Portal. Which like the name states, would take you to a place my parents referred to as the 'Ghost Zone'. They put the plug in and tried to turn it on earlier, but it hadn't worked. Now, I'm with my two best friends, Sam and Tucker, trying to figure out what went wrong on our own.

But with Sam being, well, Sam, she had other ideas. She likes things that are dark and creepy. Apparently ghosts fall under that category, so when I told her and Tucker about it at school, she just couldn't stop herself. After school, she eagerly came along with me to my house; Tucker seemed too engrossed by the game he was playing on his PDA to even care about what we were going to do. Once we entered the house and _didn't_ head straight towards my room like we always do, that's when Tuck put away his PDA and joined in our discussion about ghosts.

Tuck's been trying to use his PDA to see if there was anything wrong with the software in the control panel, but he's had no luck with that.

Right now, he was looking at the blueprints but he keeps complaining about it being on a piece of paper rather than a computer file. I simply roll my eyes at the comments. Sam is up close to the portal inspecting it with me, she on the other hand is looking at it with loads of enthusiasm and awe. She heads to one of the metal wardrobes and grabs my jumpsuit, the one with my dad's face on it.

"_What is she thinking?"_ I wonder to myself.

She tosses the suit at me then pulls a camera out of her bag. I'm still standing by the portal holding my jumpsuit and looking at it with curiosity. Why did she get my jumpsuit?

"Smile!"

That snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up. There's a bright flash, Sam's camera, and then my thoughts start to wander again. My parents could be back soon. We shouldn't be here in the first place, it's dangerous. My friends saw the portal, and that's enough. Staying here any longer without my parents around is a bad thing.

"I showed you the portal. Now can we go? My parents could be back any minute," This was directed mainly to Sam because she wanted to see it the most.

"Oh, come _on_ Danny! A _Ghost Zone_? Aren't you curious?" Sam urged me on.

Well, there could be _so _many awesome, super cool things on the other side. And it could be really fun. Then again, it's the world of the dead, and my parents have always told us that it's dangerous. There's a plus to this, and a negative as well. No, I shouldn't. Sure, Sam's my best friend and I trust her completely, but I'm not going to just disobey my parents. They've been right about their equipment being dangerous before. Hence, the explosions that shake the house some nights. And turkeys coming to life on Christmas…

I'm not going into the portal.

"Sam, I may be curious, but I'm not going to go against my parent's rules and do something potentially dangerous," I finally replied.

She looked disappointed at my response. Obviously she was hoping I would go in and possibly fix the portal.

"Fine, we could just go to the bowling alley now, I guess," she said with a sigh of defeat. Tucker, on the other hand, looked ecstatic to go do something more entertaining. While he is a major techno geek, he still likes to have actual fun, that _isn't_ computer animated.

"Sweet!" Tucker exclaimed.

Sam and I rolled our eyes in sync with each other. When Tuck saw us do that, though, he used it as ammo.

"Aw! You guys rolled your eyes together! Next you'll be laughing together, then holding hands together, then-Ow!"

This was the point where Sam took the responsibility to punch Tucker in the arm. Hard. Sam and I burst out laughing while Tucker rubbed his arm.

"Told you so," he mumbled. Sam stomped on his shoe, leaving Tuck to start hopping and move his hand away from his bruised arm in favor of his injured foot.

"C'mon guys, let's just go to the bowling alley already," I broke through the silence. Well, almost silence, if you cut out Tucker's sounds of pain and miserable hopping.

We were almost to the lab door when I realized I still had my jumpsuit loosely held in my hand. I ran over to the computer table and jest slung it over the chair in front of it. It wasn't to be used for a good long while.

*****LINEBREAK*****

_A few hours later…_

**Maddie POV**

I can't believe the portal didn't work when we activated it earlier. It was a huge disappointment. In one instant, we were eagerly waiting for the portal to flare to life, but all we got were a few sparks. Our life's work went down the drain in those very few seconds. For twenty years we've been studying how to create a proper ghost portal, without any mistakes. We didn't want any injuries or accidents like with our first prototype that gave Vlad his ecto-acne. We can't possibly have wasted twenty years of scientific research. That's why Jack and I are now looking back over the blueprints for where we went wrong.

I was looking at the blueprints of its mechanical structure while he was looking at the solutions we had to turn our air into the acidic ecto-energy that would provide as a sufficient power source for the Fenton Ghost Portal. Now, the structure of the portal would seem extremely complex to someone who wasn't a scientist specializing in the paranormal, but I can read it as easily as a mere picture book with little labels.

The control panel seems fine. I walk over to the actual section and open it up. All the wires are connected to the correct sockets. So it wasn't the controls. I guess it's time to look at the inside of the portal. But first I'm going to look at the blueprints for it. Wiring? Fine. Systems? Fine. Arrangement? Fi-no wait, _that's_ not supposed to be there. There was an on and off switch _on the inside_! No wonder it didn't work! Jack must've wanted to take an extra safety precaution and forgot that he installed it!

Well, that's Jack Fenton, forgetful as always. Oh, but I love him.

With a huge ear splitting smile, I looked up from the blueprints to look at Jack, whom turned his gaze towards me and was confused as to why I was so excited.

I showed him the error and we quickly unplugged the portal, cautiously walked inside, turned on the button and walked out unharmed. Now that we've safely activated the button on the inside, we plugged to portal into the house's electrical system yet again. Only this time, there weren't just a few sparks that died out. The sparks came, then increased. Suddenly, those sparks became green and then swirled, creating a mass of glowing green light.

The portal is now on and fully functional!

*****LNEBREAK*****

_Later that night…_

**Daniel POV**

"_Stupid door! Just open already!"_

It was about ten at night now. Sam and Tucker went home after Sam kicked our butts at bowling. I'm jamming the key to my house into the locked door, but it refuses to open. I've only been trying for a minute or two, but it feels like I've been losing this battle to the door for ages. Finally, the door submitted and accepted the offered key and unlocked.

Upon walking inside, I noticed it was quiet. Well, that's to be expected. Jazz should already be in bed as well as Mom and Dad. But with further inspection I see light, and hear voices, coming from the lab. Why are Mom and Dad still up? And in the lab? The portal doesn't even work, why would they be down there?

Ugh. Now isn't the time to ask myself pointless questions. I'll ask them about it in the morning. Right now, I'm just exhausted and want to go to bed. I have school tomorrow anyways.

*****LINEBREAK*****

_The next day after school…_

Sam, Tucker, and I walked into the house after school, hoping to play some video games together before working on our homework. Key word: hoping. We walked in, and Mom and Dad turned around from working on an invention in the living room to see us. Jazz was reading one of her psychology books, but I noticed she kept glancing up and giving Mom and Dad confused looks. I can see why as well. Mom and Dad had huge smiles plastered on their faces, as if nothing could go wrong in the world.

"Danny-boy! You're home!"

"Come down to the lab, kids, we have something you would like to see!" Mom said cheerily.

This only confused me—and my friends—even more. But when your parents tell you to do something, what choice do you have? Besides, if they say they have 'something we'd like to see' then why not? It could be cool if they're right.

Once we were in the lab, the first thing any of us noticed was the swirling, glowing green portal. Its green glow gave the lab an eerie feeling, that is until Mom turned on the lights. How the heck is that thing working!? Yesterday it didn't work! How is it working now!?

I glanced over at Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Sam is overjoyed that the portal is on because she would want to see the Ghost Zone. Tucker, on the other hand, is having about the same reaction as I am. He's bewildered. Jazz is just plain shocked to see she was wrong about the portal. 1.) that it works, 2.) she was wrong about the Ghost Zone being 'fake', and 3.) she just freaks out when she's wrong.

"Would you look at this, kiddos! It worked!" Dad bellowed happily.

"Turned out your father forgot he put a power button on the inside of the portal! But once we safely turned it on, the portal became active! Isn't this great!?" Mom said jubilantly. It was mainly directed at Jazz to prove why it hadn't worked the other day. But, Jazz was still shocked so she couldn't speak. Mom turned back to the portal to check it's status and Dad just danced around the room singing "I was ri-ight! Ghost exi-ist!" over and over while pointing at Jazz. I would have laughed, but I was too amazed by the portal like my friends and my sister were. All I managed to say in my awe-inspired state was…

"Wow."

*****LINEBREAK*****

_3 months later..._

**Third Person POV**

Deep in the Ghost Zone lies a castle that is the tomb to one of the most evil and powerful ghosts in existence. Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. But this forlorn fortress not only contains Pariah Dark, but his second-in-command, Fright Knight, as well. The castle is usually empty and abandoned, never to be visited by any living—or non-living—soul. Today, however, was different. As there was a mysterious ghost soaring straight towards the spooky citadel.

"Here we are, Pariah's Keep."

The strange specter, dressed in white and red attire, entered the keep and flew into the throne room. He landed firmly on the ground and took a few steps toward the large green, red, and black sarcophagus, a skeletal key clutched in his hand.

"Home to the Fright Knight and before that…," as he turned, he saw a statue of a skeleton with its nostrils being a keyhole. The ghost inserted his key and a red orb, that the statue was holding, melted. As it melted, a glowing green ring with a red-eyed skull fell right into his extended hand, "the Ghost King. And here _I _am, with all his power in the palm of my hand."

While he was speaking he had slipped the ring onto the middle finger of his right hand. He then raised it, preparing to unleash the ring's power, but all it did was spark, then fizzle out. He was stunned for a moment, staring at the ring in confusion before realization hit him. The power-hungry ghost turned his attention to the sarcophagus once more, but only this time, to the top of it. For etched into its design was a flaming green crown.

"Oh, of course. The Ring of Rage only works when one wears the Crown of Fire."

The ghost moved toward the Ghost King's tomb and inserted his key. The coffin's eyes glowed bright red and slowly began to open.

"Separately they're nothing, but together, they give you power unimaginable," the specter finished while grinning wickedly at the thought of all that power, but his expression soon changed.

Pariah Dark's one eye, that wasn't covered by an eye patch, shot open, revealing he had glowing green eyes—or eye. The Ghost King stomped out of his tomb, exceedingly angry.

"WHO DARES!?"

*****END CHAPTER FOUR PART ONE*****

**I was working on linebreaks and they look different on Microsoft word than on fanfiction, so I hope I did them right :) **_{Looks like my linebeaks didn't work, oh and this is me editing the chapter, so now I'm going to try and fix it or else it's going to drive me insane}_

**And there you have it, folks! The first part of chapter four is finally out! Who is that mystery ghost that released Pariah Dark? Stupid question, it's pretty obvious who did it. I purposefully left out a part in the ghost's 'rant' so that you wouldn't know who 'he' is. But what was the point? All of you probably recognize this scene.**

**As for an explanation to my long absence, I do have many excuses: state testing for the school gave everyone extra homework, I have been practicing for softball because it's starting up again, my family has been pushing me away from fanfiction because they believe 'I spend too much time in my room and should socialize more', and I was contemplating on how to set up this chapter to make all the pieces fall into place later in the story.**

**Me: Anyway, gotta go eat dinner! We're havin' Popeye's! Yum! :D**

**Dani muse: Sweet! *starts singing* Love that chicken from Popeye's!**

**Me: Remember to favorite, follow, review, and even flame! Everything is appreciated here! :P**


End file.
